shadowsofchaoslibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Lira
"I've lied, cheated, stole, gambled, and committed all sorts of crimes. I have warrants in just about every country. I've stolen all sorts of valuables from nobles and raided ships at sea. I've made a living off deceit and debauchery. And I enjoyed every single moment of it." Lira Hikari 力热光'' Lì Rè Hikari (born 10 March ME287) is a Yuan thief, the captain of the pirate ship ''Gouyoku, and a primary character in Exodus. Biography Childhood Lira has no memory of her parents, but she may be of mixed Yuanese and Macandrian heredity. She was raised in an orphanage in the Yuan capital until it burned when she was five. She spent most of her childhood as a street urchin, pickpocketing and stealing to survive. As she stole, she got better at it. When she was ten, she attempted to pickpocket a cloaked figure, but was caught in the act. Lira learned the man was an infamous Yuan thief, known as the Dark Ghost. Impressed with her ability, The Dark Ghost took Lira under his wing and trained her, making her both his accomplice and his apprentice. Thief When Lira was 16, the then-current Dark Ghost retired from his career as a thief, passing the mantle of Dark Ghost to Lira. Lira proceeded to go on a crime spree for the next two years, gaining one of the highest bounties in Yuan history in the process. Her crime spree ended when she was set-up and captured by bounty hunters. Lira was stripped of her possessions and sold into slavery to a Miso merchant named Tatsuo Orochi. Slave Unfortunately for Lira, when she was sold into slavery, it was to become one of Orochi's personal attendants. Lira spent the next year forced to do whatever Orochi pleased. Eventually, Lira, battered, broken, and bruised, managed to escape, and was eventually found and nursed back to health by Cheng, a retired international pirate who had sailed the coast from Yuan to Thur. Pirate After fully recovering, Lira convinced Cheng to help her assemble a crew of pirates. After persuading various pirates and mercenaries to join her, the group stole a Yuan Junk, christened it the Gouyoku, and took to the seas, plundering and robbing anything in their path. During her journeys Cheng became very close to her, mentoring her and teaching her the Macandrio-Galdienese and Miso languages. He sarcastically nicknamed her ''Hikari ''meaning "light" in the Miso language. Lira embraced the name and added it to her birth name, becoming Lira Hikari. Exodus While docked in the Macandrian town of Porta Costae, Lira's crew was involved in a bar fight with a Macandrian known as Aledon. Impressed with his skill, Lira invited the Macandrian onboard her ship, but he refused. Lira had him knocked out and dragged aboard. Once there, Lira drugged Aledon with a suggestability potion, and coerced him into signing a Writ of Servitude. Aledon begrudgingly served as Lira's bodyguard. Criminal Empire After Aledon's departure from her service, she continued her piracy in the Grand Ocean and used the ensuing profits to expand her operations. The ''Gouyuku ''became the flagship of a fleet of four ships (two Yuanese junks, a Macandrian lembus, and a Thuric longship) and a large land operation based in Porta Costae, through which she smuggled her stolen goods throughout the northern half of Macandria. Her new syndicate became competition to Lacrima Sanguinis and this resulted in several months of warfare in Porta Costae and on imperial roads. Ulitmately Lira managed to secure control of the city before ending the war by allying herself with the powerful Sona Ulfos syndiacte, convincing Lacrima to back off for the time being. Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Garden Characters